pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Captain Olimar
It was once said that rumours of Olimar's appearance in Brawl should not be posted until confirmed. Should it continue that way?-- :I think so, seeing as there is no evidence at all for Olimar being in Brawl. Information on trophies seen (Red Bulborb, Watery Blowhog) should be on the appropriate pages, though, as they are pretty much confirmed. ::http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pikmin.htmlYes! Just what I needed on this horrible day! It is confirmed. I'll add the new informations to the site overall; make things more interesting.-- :::When I saw the edit on the Olimar article, I thought for sure someone was pulling our legs, but no! I must say I'm a bit surprised; I'd never have thought they'd be able to come up with any moves for him. Having to pluck Pikmin just to perform a smash attack? Sounds like a complicated character. Perhaps I should hold off on revising treasure pages until more people get to see the news... ---- Your layout made the Spoiler notice go through the picture. I don't know how to cut that off, so I'll undo it for now. What do you disagree about with the current layout?-- :The Behind the Scenes section of writing looks really strange, and it goes really thin. Also, two pictures are close together at the bottom of the article, so I did move the middle one up a bit, as it's not tied to any particular section. I thought Olimar was shorter than that picture shows. :The image has no scale, so no notion of absolute size can be inferred. 10:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Not from that picture, anyways. The instruction manual says Olimar is about the height of a quarter, "and Pikmin are smaller still." ferailo9 00:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yay? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:27, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hocotate- *Thump, Thump* Omg! it's a bulborb! where all gana die! *police sirens, upmost chaos* Human- pit pat pit pat... awwwwww! it's a little bulbo... AW! it bit me! *Squish!* And thats the size comparason. Nin10dude :WTF? ?... What? wtf happened to my post?! I demand awnsers!!! NIN10dude :You pressed space before: *police sirens Olimar: OMG!...ON A STICK! Prez: blah blah blah blah blah. *Drops bottle cap* *Later* Louie: What the f**k is that? *Ship plays Japanese music* ???: bottle cap. *Ship continues* Olimar: Only 10,000 pokos? Awesomeness! The size of pikmin | | | | | | | | | | | | | olimar is one line bigger, and bulborbs are the 10x bigger creatures. empress is a worm, emperor is a rock. Empress be'eth no worm. It's a normal bulborb with a an externaly large abdemon witch serves as a eggsack. Emporor only looketh like yonder rock. tis camoflage technique, makes it a better ambush preditor. it'sa PK king Wow this article is really good! could be expanded a little bit, but its awesome! User:RymanGaming Hey, does this page tell about how Olimar was a mechanic before he became a pilot, or not? I might have missed it... Dragonsandpikminrock 14:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Where did you hear that? It's in one of the "journal" entries in Pikmin 1. Day 14: "Gradually, my repairs to the Dolphin continue. This ship is like a part of me. One could even say that it is tied to my very essence. Yes, it was a long - one might say epic - journey, going from mere repairman to captain of my own ship... but now I'm rambling." Also, as a note of interest, Hocotanians are apparently born from the stars. Day 11: "My people were borne out of the sea of stars to come down to Hocotate, and when we complete out lives, we return to the great ocean of stars. But since these Pikmin come from the depths of the soil, surely, to the soil they shall return. How very poetic-while it is all alien to me, the basic premise is universally beautiful." Dragonsandpikminrock 13:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Born from the stars, seems more like a metaphor, than a fact. defitaly a metaphor R to the P to the Wyb Yes, a metaphor. A metaphor indeed!-- :Who called it? Infobox image I don't particularly like it. The pose isn't natural, there's little expression and the model isn't very detailed. I preferred the clay one it replaced: anyone agree? :Same here, but don't delete the image, just find somewhere to implement it. And do we really need the video of Olimar's scene from SSBB?-- ::Same here Olimar's Mother There is only weak evidence that olimar's mother is deceased. Just because he misses her, doesn't mean she's dead.Redradish 12:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly does it say? It may give us a hint. Read the discription of the Priceless Statue. :Hmmmm, tough one. He may miss her because he hasn't seen her in a while, but I think the "sometimes" confirms she is dead. Maybe we could say it's hinted that she is deceased in the article.